A New Beginning: Part 2
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: This is a continuation of Patamon32's fanfic: A New Beginning which is a continuation of Lilac Kamiya's series It looks like Jeff is back and what is he planning now? After the FBI visits Matt, they learn that they have to face two enemies. Are they tied?
1. The Aftershock

A New Beginning Part 2

The Aftershock

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Also this is going to be a re-continuation of "A New Beginning" by Patamon 32 which is the continuation of the series: "Time After Time" written by Lilac Kamiya.

I thought it would be a waste to see this story end in a cliffhanger so I asked for permission to continue this since I had a few ideas up my sleeve.

Also, I have a thing for including myself in my stories that I write so I will be in it.

Character: Tim Reynolds

Age: 34 (Same as T.K. and Kari since this is later in the future and I'm also the same age as they are.)

Field: U.S. History Teacher, part time broadcaster and then I keep tabs on the digital world often.

My digimon and digidestined status are included on my front page and then also in my first fanfic except the two timelines are different.

Recap: Kevin proposed to Mina the day after they found out she was pregnant. Then shortly after, Davis asked for Tai and Sora's permission to take Saria's hand in marriage. Then, Davis proposed to Saria just the day before she would become pregnant. They told the family with no troubles except for Davis's real father, Daisuke Motomiya, who got mad at both of them at the restaurant, Sinclair's. There were also two people at that restaurant who knew them their whole lives and were shocked to find out the news. Just at the end of the last chapter Patamon32 did, they found out that they were having twins and then it was left in a cliffhanger, keeping everyone in suspense.

One last thing, Davis Sr. will just go to his regular name of Daisuke just to avoid confusion with his son.

"Congratulations you two. Saria, you are pregnant with twins." Dr. Sheehan said.

At that moment everything got real silent. Sariah and Davis looked at the doctor in utter shock.

"TWINS?!?!" Saria squealed obviously very excited and Dr. Sheehan jumped at her pitch.

Davis however was in a state of complete oblivion. "T…t..tw…tw…twins?!?" he finally got out stuttering. He finally turned to his fiancé and had a huge smile on his face and his eyes started to well up. "I don't believe it." He breathed.

"Davis honey, you're starting to cry, but I'm sure it's because you're happy." Saria said.

Davis was about to use the allergies excuse, but there was no way he could lie to his fiancé. She knew him too well. Besides, they were former childhood friends and former high school sweethearts the whole time and now they were engaged to be married. There was obviously no getting out of it. "I'm just, really happy that's all. Hey, let's say we go and celebrate this with some ice-cream."

"I would love that. You're so sweet Davis."

The doctor interrupted, "Now, since this is your second month, I have to give you this list of what you can and can not eat or drink. The list includes obviously alcohol or a drug of any kind and you have to come to me if you have a question on what you can have in case of a cold, allergies, or anything else. Also make sure you try to stay away from any really spicy foods and also keep low on the sodium levels you eat. This is going to be very important especially since you will be having twins. I will see you guys next month."

They both thanked Doctor Sheehan and went to have their little celebration.

Kevin and Mina's temporary house (his parents), Odaiba, Japan. (Davis's best friend)

Mina (Saria's best friend) and Kevin are sitting on his parent's living room couch talking about the events that happened a few nights ago at the restaurant.

(A/N: I'm sure this is what Patamon32 had in mind in this story, Kevin and Mina are both engaged in his story and also that they were the ones in the restaurant at the time Davis told his father (Daisuke) and his still fairly new wife Kara. My first thought was that it was David and Mina, but Lilac Kamiya reminded me to remember to re-read the first three chapters and I'm glad I did. I forgot Kevin had proposed to Mina after she found out she was three weeks pregnant.)

"Why didn't they say anything to us about this Kevin? I mean we knew they were getting married, but now they're also having a kid." Mina whined.

"Mina, don't get so worked up about it. I'm sure they have a reason for it. They probably just forgot with all the excitement and stuff. And I'm sure they're probably really scared from this whole ordeal and want to take slow steps. Hey, they didn't tell Davis's dad until last night. Davis knew Mr. Motomiya probably get upset and told him last. After all, Davis and his dad missed out on 10 years of his whole life together."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just I want to be there for Saria and we've been best friends this whole time. We also told them as soon as we found out that I was pregnant a month ago."

"Same with me and Davis. Believe me; I'm not all that glad either that he kept us out of the loop." He leaned over to kiss Mina. "How about we go get some ice cream? I sure don't want to sit around here all day doing nothing and watching television."

"Oh Kevin," Mina squealed, "I'd love some."

"Well, let's go. Don't forget your coat. It's fall and it's quite chilly out today and we don't want the baby to get cold either."

"Thanks Kevin."

They walked out of Kevin's house and towards the Dairy Queen, but didn't see the other two figures walking towards the place either.

Davis and Sariah walked into the Dairy Queen and Sariah was getting ready to order when she saw a familiar face ordering at the counter and went up to him. "Oh, hi Mr. Reynolds."

"Oh! Well, hey there Saria. Remember, you can call me Tim now if you'd like since you both are now 20. How are you guys?" Tim said (That's me) quite glad to see them.

"Good," Saria replied, "Especially today. How's the digital world going?"

"Great! Keeping evil pushed back as best as possible. Arnamon's over there right now keeping tabs on everything while I take a lunch break. What are you guys up to, and what do you mean by especially today?"

"My parents didn't tell you?"

"No, I haven't seen them in a while. I've been quite busy with working at Chick-Fil-A, lesson plans, teaching and the Digital World and meetings with Gennai." (A/N: If you are wondering how I know everyone for the sake of this story, it's from during the battle on the internet against Diaboromon since I helped Tai and Izzy out with Arnamon on the internet and then came back to Odaiba with Tai and I'm there quite often if I need to do something privately in terms of the Digital World and other times there just to hang out and visit.)

"Well," Davis said, "I proposed to Saria over a month ago and…we're getting married!"

I praised them, "Prodigious! That's great news! Sarah will be quite glad to hear about it and I'm sure my kids would love it too! I knew ever since you and Davis met as little kids, that you two would make a great couple."

"I see you still like using Mr. Izumi's favorite word." Saria said as Tim nodded, Thanks a lot, but there's more." Saria said not noticing that there were two figures that were suddenly standing right behind them.

"Uh, oh." Tim said, "You don't mean….?!?"

A voice came straight from behind Saria and Davis before they could answer, "Yah," the voice was not too pleased and it startled both of them causing them to turn around, "She's pregnant."

Saria and Davis gasped, "Mina! Kevin! How'd you find out?!?"

"We were at Sinclair's the same time you were telling the news to Mr. Motomiya." Kevin replied. Before he could say more Mina blurted out obviously very upset, "Why didn't you tell us?!? We're supposed to be best friends!"

Davis and Saria were stunned knowing they had made a bit of a mistake.

"Mina honey, calm down. We should go sit down so we can talk."

Davis agreed and they all went to sit down except for Tim.

"Well," Tim said to Davis, "I'll talk to you guys later. You guys have a lot to talk about. I'm going to head to T.K. and Kari's and then I've gotta get back."

"Wait Mr. R… err, I mean uh, Tim, there's one more thing I have to tell you. It's about Saria. She's having twins."

Tim was even more surprised and shocked, "Oh! Hey! Wow! That's great! I mean, being a Christian, obviously I don't agree with this being before you two got married, but at least you're keeping the two and not, well, you know. I'm also glad you are staying together. And don't worry, if you need anything let me know. I can't wait for the wedding and I want to be here as well during April to help you guys out if you want. It should be easy, especially if it happens during Spring Break."

"Okay! Thanks Tim."

Tim walked out, still very surprised and thinking to himself, _'Wow! Time is going by so quickly. Davis and Saria are already getting married and having twins."_

Davis and Kevin both ordered ice cream cones for them and their fiancés and walked back to the booth Saria and Mina were quietly sitting at.

They sat quietly for a minute before Kevin quietly broke the silence. "So…you're having a kid?"

"Yeah," Davis replied. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner, but we were really excited and we wanted to take it one step at a time. I guess you two didn't make it into our plans."

Mina was upset, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDN'T MAKE IT?!? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD."

Her outburst caused the whole DQ to silence and look at her. Luckily Tim had come back to get a water, and heard it, so he quickly stopped it. "Everyone, please, go back to your business. This isn't anything of concern for you to listen to." Thankfully the buzz of the ice-cream shop started back up again. Some of the people there didn't speak English so another person with a knowledge of both Japanese and English interpreted for some people. Davis and Kevin breathed a sigh of relief and silently looked over and thanked Tim. He gave a two finger salute to them, kind of like what Al gives on Home Improvement when the Tim Taylor says the usual greeting on Tool Time. (Haha. Yeah, that's one of my favorite shows.)

Kevin quickly tried to calm her down, "Sweetie, I'm sure they were pretty scared of what their parents and family would think, that they forgot to let us know. Am I right Davis? I mean, your dad sure gave you two quite a lecture last night."

Saria still was quiet but stunned and didn't know what to say. Davis breathed hard. "Oh, you heard that?"

"Yeah," Kevin said. "Mina was going to head after Saria when she ran out, but I held her back, especially since we were both upset. I knew Mina would probably just upset Saria more and I didn't want that to happen."

Saria shyly looked at Mina and Mina nervously glanced away from her sight. Saria finally spoke, "Mina, I'm really sorry. I should have told you right away."

Davis and Kevin glanced at each other and nodded and decided to get up to leave Saria and Mina alone to talk.

"But, we're supposed to be best friends," Mina grumbled still looking away from Saria. "We have been since pre-school, ever since you saved me from that boy trying to pick on me."

Saria chuckled to herself a bit wondering how Mina could remember that. "Mina," she said calmly, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. We're humans though remember? So I was bound to make some mistake." Saria got up from her booth and sat down next to Mina on hers.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I was just upset. But don't think that I'm still not happy with this."

"Haha, I understand. I'm sure I would be too if you did that to me. Still friends?"

Mina looked at her and smiled. "Well duh, of course.

They both laughed and then hugged.

"Well," Davis said walking back to the table with Kevin, "I see you two have reached an agreement."

"We sure have," Mina said as she and Saria got up and then Mina went over and punched David in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!?" Kevin asked quite shocked.

"That was for telling them that I probably would have made Saria upset." Mina replied to her boyfriend.

"But you didn't have to do that!" He complained.

"Then what should I have done?" Mina asked.

Then she and Kevin started to argue.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Davis told his fiancé.

Saria giggled thinking back to all the times that they fought during school, "Haha, yeah. Just like old times."

They walked out of the DQ, but didn't realize the shadowy figure lurking around with a very small figure next to him.

He laughed evily and then said, "Enjoy yourselves, children of the digidestined. For soon I shall have my revenge on this whole world." He laughed some more and then stepped into a small carriage parked next to the restaurant.

The Digital World

"Gennai! I got your message! What's the emergency?" Tim ran as quickly as he could down the stairs of the lake where Gennai lived. Arnamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon were all right behind him.

"We've got trouble," the old man replied. "A certain someone is back and now wants revenge on everyone."

"Come back? Is it someone we've faced before?"

"The digidestined have faced him before, Tim, but I'm not sure if you would remember it."

"Who is it?" Agumon asked quite shocked to think that an old enemy was back.

"C'mon Gennai," Gomamon complained, "Don't keep us waiting!"

Palmon slapped him on his head, "Gomamon, don't be rude."

The old man seemed to have trouble searching for words. _'I don't know how to break this to them. They'll be too shocked, especially Gatomon.' _ "It's, well, it's…."

Whoo! Exciting? Sorry about that. A cliffhanger on the first part of me writing this, but I wanted to keep it in suspense. I was getting a little nervous myself. Even I'm on edge myself and I know what it's about. I'm sure everyone knows who the mysterious figure is. If you don't, I'd be quite surprised with the hint I gave out. Anyways, comment if you know who it is. It will obviously be posted in the next chapter.

Anyways, Lilac Kamiya and Patamon32 said I could continue this. Lilac had no problem with me continuing her story line except she branched off differently from what Patamon32 had in mind.

Just so you know, for the sake of me being in this story, the reason Saria and Davis know I'm protecting the digital world, is because they found out later after they discovered the passage there that led to finding Maiko, the daughter that Tai and Sora and everyone had originally thought were dead. After that, they found out how I was always able to come to Odaiba so fast. I would be caught coming out when Saria ended coming home early with Davis from somewhere.

I probably shouldn't have done this while I should've been studying for my final exam for my night class for this fall quarter, but I wanted to start it now so I didn't forget it.


	2. DigiShocks

This is the second chapter in my re-continuation of Patamon32's, "A New Beginning", which is a continuation of Lilac Kamiya's series "Some Things Happen When You Least Expect it." Also check out Lilac Kamiya's new fanfic Déjà vu. It's her continuation of this series except it's an alternate idea of the story Patamon32 started and didn't finish and won't be continuing it. That's why I'm picking his original part of this storyline back up, but Déjà vu is quite interesting too. Also, if you don't already know about it, check out Lila Kamiya's website: .

It has all of the fanfics that she's done including this series and a bunch of others.

There's one coupling add on. PataGato, which should be quite obvious.

Previously on Digimon: A New Beginning Part 2

Me (Tim) announcing: I was in Odaiba, and found out that Saria was getting married soon to Davis, her long time best friend and first ever boyfriend. But what all of us found out was more shocking, was that she was pregnant and with twins. Talk about unbelievable. Unfortunately, this was all at the Dairy Queen, where their two best friends found them and were quite upset that they accidentally found out at a restaurant that they had all suddenly ended up at while Davis and Saria were telling his dad, Daisuke Motomiya, Japan's current soccer star. They ended up getting into a small feud getting attention to the whole DQ. Thankfully, I had come back to get some water and told everyone to go back to their business. Finally, they got things straightened out and things seemed to be going just great. But someone was watching them the whole time. To make matters worse, Gennai had called me away from T.K. and Kari's place for something really important and that a certain evil someone was back. I wonder who it could be.

Digi-shocks and Digi-excitement

Tim's (My) POV

I wonder what's so bad that it could be troubling him, "Gennai, what is it?"

The old man seemed to have trouble searching for the words to say. _'I don't know how to break this to them. They'll be too shocked, especially Gatomon.' _"It's, well it's…. MYOTISMON!" Gennai blurted it straight out and then collapsed in his chair.

Everyone gasped and Patamon had to keep Gatomon from fainting.

"No way!" I breathed. "I don't believe it."

"At least we know now why you were having trouble saying it." Agumon said.

Gatomon sounded very weak, "No. It's not possible. We beat him." Patamon put his wing around her to comfort her. "It's okay Gato. We'll beat him again, just like last time."

Then Gatomon's eye's started to well up with tears as she buried her head into Patamon. "All the trouble he caused. Beating me profusely, killing Wizardmon, he did too much and now, now he's back!"

After being shocked and thinking about it, I finally came back to reality. "Don't you worry about it Gatomon. You guys have beat him once before and I'm sure we'll beat it again. Besides, I'm here now to help as well with Arnamon, don't forget that."

Gennai finally had gathered all his strength back up and stood up. "There's one other thing. Myotismon may be the same, but he's probably more powerful than before. He could be at the same level as a mega or maybe even tougher. We need to be careful especially if he's going to use someone as bait."

"Don't worry," Gabumon said, "we beat the Dark Masters and Apocalymon so we can beat a lousy vampire again."

Tentomon spoke up, "Gabumon's right. We'll work together as a team and beat him no matter what."

Gatomon seemed to get the message and smiled, "Yeah, and even if we lose our power to be able to digivolve further after a while, then we'll use balls of yarn to fight."

I laughed, "Haha. That's great Gatomon. Well, I might as well head back to my world and let everyone know what's going on."

"Can we come?" Palmon asked, "I want to see Mimi."

"Not yet guys. I want it to be a surprise. I'm going to head to America first and tell Sarah the news and then I'll come back here. I've got a special room at Tai's house that he lets me use as my own personal space whenever I need to do work. I just have to let him know when I use it. Anyways, I'll come back here after that and transport you through the portal, but you have to stay in the room until I say to them that they have a surprise waiting and I call you out. I'll see you guys in a couple hours." With that I used my digivice to gate to America.

No ones POV.

"And I will work to get your crests back. There's no doubt that you all will need them." Gennai said turning to the 8 original digimon.

Odaiba, Japan. Inside a dark building.

A small round bat that looked like a bowling ball flew to the dark figure in the shadows. "Master Myotismon! We almost have the troops ready. When shall we attack."

Myotismon smiled behind the shadows. "Patience DemiDevimon! We're not searching for an 8th child any longer so we have plenty of time. Now, do you have our old hideout ready?"

A Bakemon appeared, "Master, it's complete."

"Perfect. Get everything in and ready and I will come back before the night ends. My revenge on the digidestined will be a sweet one. Haha. HAHAAHA. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" The voice echoed throughout the city, though no one noticed or at least so it seemed.

Takaishi house

Kari gasped. "Wha?!?"

T.K. stepped out of the kitchen. "Light, is something wrong?"

"I, I don't know. I just felt something weird. Like something is telling me something. It's as if something's out there that shouldn't be."

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure it's nothing."

"I hope you're right T.K."

"It should be fine. Hey, let's drop Hope and Yuki off at Tai's house and we'll have dinner tonight at Sinclair's. Sound good?"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, "yes, it does."

Then the phone rang and T.K. got up to answer it.

"Takaishi's, Takeru speaking." (A/N: I'm using his real name since it's a phone call. It's pretty important to say your real name in case of professional reasons.)

_"T.K.? It's Tai."_

"Hey Tai, what's up?"

_"Well, Tim just e-mailed me and said we need to have a digi-destined meeting at my house. He said it was important and for me to contact everyone. I need you to call Matt, while I get a hold of Joe and Izzy. Tim wants the meeting at 5 P.M. He's over in America right now dealing with some things and then he's coming straight here via the digital world."_

"A digidestined meeting? If that's the case, something's up since it's not the anniversary of when we beat Myotismon and the Dark Masters."

_"He didn't say what it was about in the e-mail, but said it was really important. I'll see you and Kari later T.K. Bye!"_

"Okay, bye Tai." He hung up. "I wonder what's going on?" He said to himself.

"Is everything okay T.K.?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, Tim's just calling a digidestined meeting at Tai's house. Apparently it's pretty important."

"A digidestined meeting? We haven't had one of those in years. It even sounds old."

T.K. laughed at the word old, "I know what you mean. I guess we'd better get ready. You gather up Hope and Yukki and get them ready. I have to call Matt and tell him and Mimi about the meeting."

"Okay. Hope, Get down here, we need to leave." Just as she said that she saw a flash of light come from Hope's room. "No way! Is that?! No it can't be." She said to herself as she ran up the stairs.

When she got to Hope's room and looked in, she saw her six year old daughter just staring at a device in her hand. She looked a little scared looking at the thing.

"A digivice!" Kari breathed a little too loudly.

Hope heard her mother and looked at her confused. "A digi-what?"

"I don't believe it!" Kari said.

Hope was about to question her mother again when a voice from behind Kari interrupted. "Can't believe what Kari?" T.K. had just come up the stairs from calling Matt and then began to look at his wife who was just staring at Hope in her bedroom. Then he gasped, but it wasn't the digivice he saw Hope holding, it was the two figures sitting on the bed that neither girl had seemed to notice. "No way! Tokomon? Nyaromon?"

Kari was just about to ask her husband what he meant, but as she turned to ask him she then saw the two little in-training digimon on the bed. Hope had also turned to look in the direction her father was staring. They both gasped. Hope screamed and Kari just looked at them in shock.

"Nyaromon, is that you?" Kari asked. "And Tokomon, is that you too?" T.K. asked.

Tokomon spoke up, "Well, that's us, but do we know you? We know Hope, but not you guys. We're Hope's digimon.

Hope finally got out of her shock, "my digi-who?"

Kari spoke up, "Digimon, but Hope we need to go to your Uncle Tai's. Tim needs to talk to your father and I and I guess that you're involved in this now as well."

"Mr. Reynolds is going to be there? What's going on?" Hope asked.

"We'll explain everything later," her father said. "We need to go. Bring your digimon with you, but hide them. We don't want people staring."

America, Cincinnati, Ohio.

Reynolds house.

6 A.M. ET.

A light flashed from the bedroom of Tim's computer room. Sarah noticed it and went to the room. "Tim? Are you back?"

A voice came from the room. "Yeah, hon. I'm back, but I've gotta leave again. I had to come back and tell the school I won't be able to make it in this morning."

"At least you're a very respected person at the school. Anderson is a tough school."

"Like I didn't already know that Sarah. Remember I went there for four years and then came back to teach. Diana Carter knows me very well now, you know that. In fact you said she told you she was thinking of training me for the position of a counselor or even Vice principal. Right?"

"That's true. So is everything going good that should be?"

"Well, I've got some good news, and then some pretty bad news. I'd rather tell you the good first. You should sit down for this."

Tim and Sarah both sat down. Sarah in a chair and Tim on a couch. "Okay, what's the good news?" She asked.

"Well, first off, Davis and Saria are getting married!"

Sarah squealed, "I don't believe it! That's awesome."

"Well, it's also tainted with good, but not so good news. Saria's pregnant already."

Sarah's mood dropped, "Oh. Before or after he proposed to her?"

"Well, at least it was after. I was disappointed too, but then I was glad that they decided to keep it instead of, well, you know. And they're going to keep on with the wedding."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's better that than something else."

"But the news is bigger and more exciting. Not only are they having a kid, they're having twins!"

Sarah's eyes widened and she smiled. "That's great!"

Then Tim scowled and looked down.

Sarah obviously noticed and started to worry, "Uh, oh. What's wrong. It's that bad news huh? Is it about Saria, is she in trouble."

"No it's not about her at least I hope it doesn't come to it being about her. It's about the digimon."

Sarah looked at Arnamon who had been quiet through the whole talk. "The digimon? What's wrong with them? Are they sick?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…"

"Just what?" Sarah asked getting more worried.

"Remember how I told you about that Myotismon guy and all the damage he caused in Odaiba and in the rest of the world?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about him?"

"Well, apparently he's back. And Gennai says that he's probably stronger than he was before. Meaning he's probably reached Mega level without even having to digivolve to VenomMyotismon again. I don't need to remind you about that. You saw the pictures that I got from old news broadcasts and Matt's dad."

The thought of the picture brought chills down Sarah's back and she'd only seen the picture and not the real thing. "Can you beat him?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will. We've done it before and we'll do it again. And since I'm there now to help everyone out, our side is even stronger."

"I hope so. Just be careful okay."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Tim got up and pulled out his cell phone and pressed a number on speed dial to call the school. "I'll be back for lunch Sarah. I'm going to Tai's now since I scheduled a meeting with the other digidestined. I also have to bring their digimon back with me." Then he started talking on the phone and a minute later he headed back towards the computer room. "See you Sarah. I love you. I should be back by lunch."

"Bye! Be careful." Sarah said quietly not to wake up the kids sleeping in the house.

With that Tim disappeared through the portal causing the light to shine again.

Ishida house…Odaiba, Japan. 4 P.M.

"Michael, Lillie!" Matt called through the house. "We need to get going. Your mom and I have to meet at your Uncle Tai's house. Your Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari are going to be there too along with Mr. Izumi and Mr. Kido and their kids."

"Coming!" They said as they ran down the stairs.

"Okay," Mimi said, "Let's get going."

They walked out the door, but didn't notice the bright light coming from their computer and the two beams that came out of it.

The Digital World/ 4:30 P.M. Japan time/ Gennai's house.

My POV

"Okay guys, remember, you can not come out of Tai's computer room until I give you the signal. I told Tai to keep everyone away from the computer room when I arrive, so no one should be able to know about it. Not even Tai knows I'm doing this."

"Finally," Gatomon said, "I get to see Kari."

I chuckled, "I know. I'll bet your all pretty nervous about seeing your partners for the first time in a long time. Okay everyone, gather around. Here we go! Digi-port open!"

No one's POV

The portal opened and it sent Tim and the Digimon through it with no trouble.

Gennai was watching over everything in his underwater house and a figure came out of a room next door. "Should I go now and help them out Gennai?" the manlike figure said with a familiar voice.

"No, however I wonder how neither Gatomon or Patamon could sense you were here."

"I know. It's been a long time. I just can't wait to be able to see them all again."

"I'm sure they will all be very happy to see you again my friend."

Odaiba Japan…. 4:45 P.M.

Tai and Sora Kamiya's home: Computer room.

My (Tim's) POV

I came out of the gate without any trouble and no crashing out either, for the first time ever. The other digimon also made it. I made a quick head count, and sure enough, all nine were there including mine.

"Is everyone fine?" I asked.

They all nodded silently.

"Good, now remember, stay in here until I give the signal."

I walked out of the room and down the hall towards Tai and Sora's living room where most of the digidestined, except for Joe, already were. Of course though, at that moment, Joe had immediately rushed through the door shouting about Izzy's theories.

I laughed, "Uh, Joe, Izzy doesn't have any theories. I called the meeting, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Typical, yet Old Reliable Joe," Tai said and we all laughed.

"So, what's this all about? Is there something wrong in the Digital World?" Matt asked.

"I think Kari and I already know." T.K. said sounding like he was taken aback and was thinking about something.

I was confused, "Wait, how?

Then T.K. called for Hope to come into the room. When he did, we all gasped as we saw the two figures Hope was holding.

Kari started to talk, "I was walking up the stairs to get Hope when I saw a light come from the room where we keep our computer. Hope was in there and I saw her staring at something, and that something was a digivice, but different from ours." She motioned for Hope to pull something out of her pocket. "Then, T.K. came upstairs to see what was wrong, but when he looked into the room he immediately saw the two digimon, Tokomon and Nyaromon. So obviously if that happened, there must be new trouble happening."

Izzy pulled out his computer and opened it up and started to type. "Maybe if I contact Gennai, he can…."

"No need to do that Izzy. I've already talked to him about it. That's why I called you all here." I said. "You and T.K. are right Kari. There is something going on. But first, before I tell you what it is, I have a nice surprise for you all and it will probably help to minimize the blow of the news." I motioned towards the computer room, and eight figures came running or flying out of the room and down the hall.

The eight former digidestined all gasped and rejoiced loudly and also ran up to their partners.

"PALMON!" Mimi cried. "Mimi!"

"T.K.!" "Hey Patamon! It's been years!"

"Agumon! Hey!" "Hey Tai! You cut your hair!" "Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that."

"Gatomon!" "Kari!" "I knew we'd see each other again." "So did I."

"Gabumon! Hey buddy. It's been too long." "I missed you a lot Matt."

"Gomamon, it's great to see ya man." "You too Joe! I've even gathered up some new jokes for ya." Joe laughed, "I guess you'll have to tell me sometime."

However Sora was crying and hugging Biyomon. "Oh, Biyomon, I missed you so much. I love you Biyomon." "So do I Sora."

"Izzy! I see you're still really into that computer. I guess some things never change." "Izzy laughed, "I guess you're right Tentomon. It's been a long time. Too long in fact."

While all of the other digimon were catching up on their partners, Patamon and especially Gatomon were obviously being bugged by something and T.K. and Kari noticed it.

"Gatomon, is something wrong? Are you okay?" Kari asked. "I guess so Kari, I'm fine." "Gatomon, something's obviously wrong, or you wouldn't be acting like this." She looked over at me, "Tim, do you know what the problem is?"

"Yeah, I guess I better tell you guys now. Okay, I need you all to listen. You're probably are going to want to sit down for this." Everyone sat down with their partners. "This is unfortunately still fresh news to me and our digimon. It's even fresh to Gennai. He really had a hard time telling us."

"Tim, what's going on? Are we in danger?" Tai sounded really disturbed.

"Well, that's the thing. We're probably all in great danger. A certain someone is back, according to Gennai, and probably wants revenge on all us digi-destined. I think Kari may have sensed it sometime earlier. I know I felt something strange at about one today after I left DQ after seeing Saria and Davis there."

"You're right," Kari said, "I knew I felt something. Now I'm scared about what it could be." T.K. put an arm around his wife to comfort her.

"So who is it Tim?" Matt asked, "Just get it over with and say it. The longer you wait the harder it will be to say it."

"You're right Matt." Sora said.

"Okay. It's none other than, Myotismon himself!" I said thankful I didn't faint.

Tai, Matt and Izzy gasped and the rest of them had looks of shock and worry on their faces. Then an eerie silence came over the whole room. The girls all looked to their husbands for encouragement. They gave them all the comfort they could give them, but they were just as worried. Izzy even had his eyes off the laptop and was very shocked and was looking at Tentomon.

Then Hope broke the silence. "Mommy, Daddy, who's Myotismon?"

Kari buried her face into T.K.'s shoulder and Gatomon buried hers into Kari. All the painful memories were just suddenly rushing back to all of them.

Tai was finally able to speak, "Hope honey, Myotismon was a very bad digimon that we all had to face a long time ago, when your parents were just about eight years old. He cause a whole lot of trouble and did a lot of damage here in our world. He had sent out a whole army of digimon through this world in order to find another digidestined that was to be on our team, which turned out to be your mother. In fact, the digimon your mommy is holding used to work for Myotismon, but it took a special friend who had come here to be undercover and risked his life to save your mother and help Gatomon remember her past and who she was looking for. That digimon was Wizardmon. Then sometime after that, Myotismon began a spree of attacks and used Gatomon to find out who the 8th child was when he found out she was the 8th digimon." Tai told the rest of the story with the help of Matt and Izzy.

The room became silent after they mentioned what happened when Myotismon was killed, since the mention of Wizardmon's death was still quite deep, even though it was 26 years in the past. Some people, especially the girls and Gatomon started to tear up and even though I hadn't seen it then, I could see the battle in my mind since I watched videos from the battle that T.K. and Matt's father had given me from years ago. It was still hard for me to watch them.

"Well," I said finally breaking the silence. "I had better be getting back. I'm supposed to be back in the U.S. by lunch-time. But be on your highest guard, especially the kids. I have a strange feeling though, that stuff may start to happen tonight. Saria and Davis need to be very careful as well. I had the strangest feeling after walking out of that DQ today, that something strange was going to happen. You might as well tell them everything that is happening. They should remember about the Digital World since they did go there and found Maiko."

"Okay," Tai said, "Bye Tim. See you later."

I nodded and did a courtesy bow and went down the hall towards the computer room. In a couple seconds the light flashed out and I was through the portal.

(No ones POV)

The eight former digi-destined, their digimon and Hope were still sitting in silence five minutes later when Saria and Davis walked through the door.

They were both confused, seeing everyone sitting there, but what confused them most was the things they were carrying that looked like stuffed animals. Then they remembered what they were, the digimon.

"Mom, dad? What's going on here? Why is everyone just sitting around here? And why is it just Hope is the only child in this room?"

"Saria, honey," Sora said, "We have to talk to you and Davis about something really important."

"I better get going too," Izzy said, "Besides, I'm sure we need to tell our children about this as well."

Joe got up, "Yeah, same here. I've also got to finish up some things at the office."

Mimi and Matt decided they better leave too, "We better go too. We've all got our own things to tell our kids about all this."

"Okay you guys, I guess we'll see you later." Tai said

The four former digidestined took their digimon, got their kids and all headed out the door. Only T.K. and Kari stayed on the couch with Hope and their digimon. Saria and Davis went to sit down.

"Okay dad, I want to know what's going on and what is so serious. All this getting into trouble is old. It seems that strange things like this are always happening to our families."

"You better tell them Tai," Agumon said.

Tai and Sora nodded, but were scared.

"Don't worry," Biyomon replied, "If you can't keep talking, we'll keep it going for you. But it's important that you tell them the most important stuff first.

So, Tai and Sora, with the help of T.K., Kari and their digimon they told Saria and Davis about the events that had been happening.

5:30 P.M. Odaiba park.

The vampire digimon smiled wickedly. "Aaah. Nightfall, it's perfect for a night out on the town.

DemiDevimon flew up to him. "Master Myotismon! BlackGatomon has gotten all the troops ready. When shall we strike?"

"BlackGatomon is obviously better help than what that fool Gatomon was. Yes, Gatomon was good, but then she turned on me and had to destroy me. Now I want revenge. But, patience for now DemiDevimon, we'll strike at the right time. Right now I'm going for a night out on the town once again."

With that Myotismon got into his carriage and drove off.

DemiDevimon however turned away and was smiling, but not his normal smile. "I'm going to get you back for eating me. After all I did for you, you decided to kill me to become stronger as VenomMyotismon. You won't be getting the revenge. I will!"

Gennai's house.

Gennai was monitoring the status of Myotismon from his computer when he suddenly motioned for the guest in his house to come.

"Gennai, what is it?"

"I'm going to need to send you to the real world now. There is something else strange going on and I want you to carefully see what's going on. I know it's your specialty, so you shouldn't have any trouble at all. Any suspicious signs of activity, you must go to the digidestined right away and tell them. I've also heard that my companions are sending out new digivices and in-training digimon, probably to the digidestine's children. Please, hurry. The fate of the world and then this one is at stake."

I tried to keep the hints to a very low minimum this time. Who do you think the strange guy is staying at Gennai's house is and why is Gennai sending him to the real world so soon to spy on Myotismon?

So far no writers block yet. I've still got plenty of ideas for the next few chapters, but any more would be great.


	3. Sudden Anemia

Disclaimer: I just don't see why this is necessary.

Ken: Then I'll do it.

Hey what? How'd you get here Ken?

Ken: We are friends and digidestined aren't we?

Then is everyone else is here too?

Ken: Well.

T.K.: Of course we're here.

Wow. And I thought you guys were on a trip doing something for school.

Kari: (Puts an arm around T.K.) We were. We got off early.

Davis: (Sulking) Yeah, and T.I. got the girl I've always liked. Kari.

Veemon: Oh brother, not this again.

Hawkmon: I agree. That was quite annoying back there and I don't want to endure it again.

Uh. Guys? I'm supposed to be doing a story here. A continuation of a story that another author gave me permission to finish.

Ken: Oh, right. Tim does not own digimon. However he does own his character, which is himself and his digimon Arnamon and all other people he knows that he's included in this fic.

Davis: Does this mean I finally get to maybe get Kari at least somewhere?

No Davis. This story is set in the future, but except it's a different timeline. You, Yolie and Ken weren't included until much later and Cody doesn't appear at all and I'm not sure why, but she, the author, had a reason for it.

Davis: Then I could get Kari.

No! What did I just say? Perhaps you should read the whole series before reading this one.

Davis: Oh! Okay. (Runs off to a computer)

You guys should read it all first too before you read anything else and Davis virtually destroys the computer.

Everyone agrees and leaves for the computer.

Well, I figured I'd add some fun to this part, to get you going a little bit for the story. It's not much I know on this one, but they'll get even more hilarious. It's to give an idea to the story so I wanted to start this. I also really liked the idea of the FBI and return of Jeff. Okay back to the story.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Previously on Digimon: A New Beginning Part 2

Patamon: (Announcing) Tim and us eight digimon and his digimon, Arnamon, were all asked by Gennai to meet him in his underwater house. There he told us that Myotismon was back and possibly wanted revenge on us and our digidestined partners. I sure hope DemiDevimon isn't back, he's caused too much trouble. Tim after going back to his house returned to the digital world to pick us all up and head to Tai's house. There Tim told everyone about the news, but not before he had us all reunited with our best friends ever. I was really glad to see T.K. and I know Gato was really happy to see Kari again. We also found out that their little girl Hope is now a digidestined and has both a Tokomon and a Nyaromon. Then Tim told everyone that Myotismon was back and everyone took it really hard, even us digimon took it harder than when Gennai had told us earlier that morning. But I know we'll defeat him again, I'm sure of it.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Sudden Anemia

Japan: 10 P.M.

A woman is walking alone down a path. When a carriage pulls up. She stops to see what it is and a manlike figure walks out. He entrances her and they lean in closer then he uses his fangs. (A/N: Yeah, I know. It's a basic repeat of the one episode in season one. I had to come up with something for the next part.)

Odaiba: Nancy Takaishi's house (T.K. and Matt's mom, about 60 (I'd have no clue there))

The T.V. is on in her old apartment living room with a breaking news broadcast.

"_Here is a special news bulletin from ONB Broadcasts. Here is station manager Hiroaki Ishida."_ Mrs. Takaishi looked at the screen in shock. "Huh, Hiroaki? Oh no! If he's on then… I wonder."_ "Hello everyone, I'm station manager Hiroaki Ishida. I have very disturbing news regarding events that happened just around twenty eight years ago that seem to have come back in circle just recently, in fact just this very night. I am here to warn you of a case of sick, young women, medical researchers are calling, Sudden Anemia. However this sudden anemia is not the work of a physical issue. It is the work of a being called, a Digimon. If you see anything that looks like a vampire, a small bowling ball like thing, or even a ghostlike figure wandering around, please call my station number at 545-7321 (EXT-5). Please, do not stay out at all after dark. Oh and this was just handed into me. Please go to our website. This is courtesy of Izzy Izumi, head of Izumi Corporations. You must go immediately online to our website, and download this program located directly at the top of the page. It's called a digital barrier and it will protect you from anyone trying to come in and attack your home, and make sure your friends and family know about this as well. It's very urgent that you do this. Thank you for your cooperation."_

The broadcast ends and returns back to the current program, but Nancy Takaishi turns off the T.V. Just then the phone rings. "Hello?"

"_Mom! It's me, T.K. I have to warn you."_

"I already know. I saw your father on the news. I plan to come to your place."

"_Good idea mom. You read my mind, well, Patamon's mind, but no time to worry about that. You should hurry over right away."_

"T.K., that vampire your dad talked about on the news, isn't it that Myotis thing or whatever it is?"

"_Myotismon, but yes and it's really dangerous, especially right in the middle of Odaiba like this."_

"Okay, I'm heading over now. Bye."

She hangs up the phone.

"Not again, just when we thought things were back to normal around here."

********************************************************************************************************************

"So we're in possible danger, because of this digimon from the digital world is back to life and it wants revenge on you guys?" Davis asked a bit startled by this.

"Yes," Tai answered, "We are going to have to keep you guys safe and indoors as much as possible until this is all over and if the situation gets any worse, we'll probably have to send you to the digital world or to America."

"But how?" Saria asked. "We don't even have a way to get to the digital world and it's still 6 hours away by plane to get to California."

"Tim and Gennai have found a way to move anyone around in an emergency situation such as this. Tim will take you to the Digital World and if he thinks it's not safe there, he'll transport you to his house in Ohio and you'll stay with him and Sarah and their kids."

Sora was listening to all of this from the kitchen. "I sure hope they'll be okay."

"Don't worry Sora!" Biyomon answered. "We've been through this before, remember?"

"I know Biyomon, but this is different. This is my child I'm having to worry about and my child is carrying twins."

"I know Sora, but we'll handle it again, just like we did last time. And I forgot, we're supposed to give you these, courtesy of Gennai." Biyomon held out a crest and a tag.

She took it and the crest was glowing even brighter than it had when she was a kid. "My crest! Oh thank you Biyomon."

"You shouldn't thank me Sora, it's Gennai you should thank."

"Still, this is great. Thank you."

*******************************************************************************************************************

"T.K., do you think Faith will be okay with Tai while we're out?"

"Kari! Are you kidding? Of course she will, and she's got Sora there too. They'll be just fine, you should know that by now. After all it was your brother who took care of you all the time in the digital world."

"Well, you did too, T.K., and that's why I always loved you."

"I know, but Sora just made me promise to do it."

"Still, you did a great job of it, even though you were 8. You have always been very kind, caring and gentle to me even when we were just little kids at 8."

Myotismon is at a distance watching the holders of the crests of Light and Hope walking in the park. "Well, maybe I should give them a little pre-game warm-up."

"Are you sure you want to show yourself right now, Master Myotismon?" Demidevimon asked.

"Yes, they already know by that digi-brat, Tim, that I'm here and I'm sure it was Gennai that told him."

"Whatever you say boss."

"It sure is a nice night out, huh T.K.?"

"Yeah."

Just then an evil laugh came from the shadows.

T.K. got into a defensive mode. "Who's there? Show yourself coward."

"Well, well, well, is that the way you treat an old foe?" Myotismon walked out of the shadows.

Both T.K. and Kari gasped.

"I just thought I'd stop by and have a little chat since I'm no longer after the former eighth digidestined. That's kind of pointless now. I just thought I'd make things a little batty." He closed his cape and then opened it back up with a bunch of bats coming out of it.

"Oh no T.K.! Not the bats!"

"Don't worry Kari!"

"LIGHTNING PAW!"

"BOOM BUBBLE! PAH!"

Gatomon and Patamon had come out of no where and had attacked right on time. Gatomon then landed on two of her feet and glared straight at Myotismon.

"Myotismon!" She hissed.

"There are those eyes again. I see you still look at me like that even after all this time."

"You bet my paws I do. I'll never forget what you did to me Myotismon. All the pain and hurt you gave me. It was not what I was looking for."

"Still going on about that pointless junk I see. Well then, how about this? Crimson Lightning!"

The attack just about hit all of them which would have badly hurt Gatomon, when another attack came out of no where.

MAGICAL GAME!

The attack stopped Myotismon's crimson lighting attack. "What?!?" He hissed. Then what, or who he saw shook him. "No way!"

T.K., Kari, Patamon and Gatomon had all turned as well to see where the attack that had saved them, came from. Then they saw it, or him and they all gasped as he came into the light. Then Gatomon started crying and so did Kari.

"Hello, Gatomon. I saw everything and figured you'd need my help."

Gatomon stared at him with tears in her eyes. "W…W…Wizardmon!"

"What?!? How? I killed you, this isn't possible!"

Then Tim appeared, ready to fight. "Actually Myotismon, it's not impossible, remember? Digimon just get reborn in Primary Village. It just took Wizardmon's data a long time to reach the digital world again since it was scattered here inside a database system. By the way Wizardmon, Gennai told me you were here. It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you."

Myotismon was getting really angry. "I don't have time for this. You digidestined have no clue what's coming to you." Then he walked away and disappeared.

"Hey Tim, how did you know we were in trouble?" T.K. asked.

"Because, I could tell that something was up and that it wasn't good. So I came back to check it out. Remember, I do have the Crest of Trust. So I can sense something's up just like you two can since you have the Crests of Light and Hope."

"But, we don't have them anymore. We had to use them as a barrier to protect the digital world and free the guardians." T.K. said.

At that moment Patamon remembered. "Oops! We forgot about that!" Patamon and Gatomon handed them the crests that Gennai had given them back in the Digital world. "Gennai had new ones made since he knew we would need them at some point."

"Thanks guys", Kari said very excited, "This is great.

However, Gatomon was still staring at the all too familiar being in that vicinity and looked ready to cry. "Wizardmon? Is it really you?"

"It is old friend. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Wizardmon replied softly.

Kari knelt down beside her digimon partner. "You remember me and T.K., don't you Wizardmon?"

"Now how could I forget who the 8th digidestined is and her best friend and husband? I see T.K. has taken good care of you just as I thought he would. I knew as soon as I saw him that he would protect you no matter what and always be with you."

Both Kari and T.K. blushed.

"And Patamon took really good care of me too," Gatomon said.

"Aoohh, Gatomon," Patamon blushed

Everyone laughed.

********************************************************************************************************************

Matt is driving back to their house with Mimi frightened with the current situation while Michael and Lillie are in the back wondering what is going on and Ren is sleeping.

"Now what are we going to do Matt?" Mimi whined, but whispered. "We've had to face this creep of a vampire before and now he's back and he wants revenge."

Matt was still a little startled, but was a bit calmer and also seemed to be deep in thought as if he were investigating something. "You know, I really don't know. But I can say that this seems a bit fishy to me with Myotismon just returning after all this time. We thought he was officially gone when we defeated his mega form, VenomMyotismon. Now according to Tim, Gennai says that he might be more powerful than he ever was before and how he got that extra power is what's fishy to me."

"I don't know how you can think of things like that Matt. Thinking like that makes my brain hurt," Mimi said.

"I can say this, you haven't changed in that area a bit in the last 28 years."

Mimi started to rage up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't like to think much because it hurts your head, but that's what I love about you."

Mimi settled down, "Oh! I rest my case then."

Matt laughed as he pulled into the driveway, but not before he spotted a strange car parked on his curb.

"Well, that's strange. I wonder who'd be waiting here for us just sitting in a car like that."

He stopped the car and they all got out while Mimi got Ren, and then walked up to their front door. When Matt unlocked the front door the Michael and Lillie rushed up to their rooms. As Matt was ready to close the door a strange man stepped up to the doorstep.

"Um, excuse me, may I help you sir?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I'm with the FBI." He held up a badge. "My name is agent James Kirk and this is detective Terrance Freeman. We need to ask you a few questions. Are you Yamato Ishida?"

"Um, yes, but you can just call me Matt. And this is my wife Mimi. Please come on in."

"Very well, Matt. Thank you. We are here investigating a case. Officer O-Ryan and Detective Harlow Doyle of the Colorado State Police Department in Campbell County sent us here regarding a man who lived here not too long ago. We understand that this man is very dangerous and that you all have had a run in with him before." James said.

"I know we've had troubles in the past regarding some pretty odd people, but we haven't had any trouble for a while now. Jeff Frasier was our last big run in. Now we have some trouble of our own again concerning something that happened over 28 years ago."

"Yes we're aware of that. And we believe that this sudden anemia going around might lead to whoever we're looking for. Someone seeking revenge."

Matt and Mimi both gasped. "I remember Jeff always wanted revenge on Tai and then later all of us, but he's dead now, at least I'm sure that he is." Matt said.

"Well, actually," Freeman replied, "he might not be."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, we checked the Colorado state records dating back about fifteen to twenty years ago, and we found something quite strange regarding a man who had come to Colorado from Japan with the name, Jeff Frasier and since then there has been a series of reports of robberies and attempted homicides believed to be started or controlled by him. However, we think that he's only planning these things and then sending out orders to different people, but we haven't been able to identify with any equipment even our top ones, who they are or where they might be located. Is there anything you can tell me about Jeff that made him start causing you trouble or experiences in the past?" Kirk asked.

"I know I dated him a couple times, but I'd like to think that he was just a quiet boy who didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Well all I can say is that he held my little brother captive and he almost let my best friend die just because he was afraid of getting into trouble for a party which had alcohol involved!" Matt snapped at them angry that Jeff might still be out there.

"Matt, calm down honey."

"I'm sorry Mimi. But this guy has caused all of us too much trouble. I guess I'm just going to have to punch his lights out once more until he gets the point." With that Matt left the room as furious as ever.

"Why do you guys think he's still alive? Is it possible that… no way! Does he have a twin?" Mimi gasped.

"Well," James replied, "that's why we're here. In fact before we came here, we got permission from the Japanese government to search in they city logs of Odaiba to find any immediate family of Jeff Frasier, and we found something that was really disturbing. It seems that he did have a twin. His name was Jordan."

********************************************************************************************************************

Wow! What's going to happen? Is there something else happening that involves Jeff? And why exactly is Myotismon back? To find out, keep reading!

********************************************************************************************************************

Well, that's it for this chapter. I figured it would be a good place to end there since it's unfolding drama and the plotline starts to get interesting. Even I am not sure how I'm going to unfold all my ideas. The time I am writing this and finishing it is the last 3 weeks of December and I finished this on December 26th. Also sorry if the spacing doesn't turn out right. I'm not a wiz when it comes to computers. The next chapter will be based on ideas, I've gotten from my trip to Minnesota, and….

Davis walks in: This is pretty crazy stuff. Except I disagree with a certain detail on a certain someone.

I look at Yolie who just walked in looking quite in anger and shock, and I laugh.

Haha. I figured that would get you two. It creeped me out a bit too just thinking about it. But hey. It's not my idea and it was the only thing that went with the plotline.

Kari walked in. On the other hand T.K. and I enjoyed it a lot.

Ken comes in not realizing Yolie is there. And I at least got Yolie at some point. Oops! Did I just say that out loud? Blushes, and sees Yolie get a huge grin on her face.

I'm afraid you did Ken. And Yolie has changed her mood all of a sudden too. Well anyways, I get my ideas based on different things. Sometimes I'll get them at work or just pondering for ideas at work. Others maybe I'll just be at church and get an idea and other times I'll just be reading a fanfic and it'll give me an idea. Please if you have any other ideas tell me.


	4. A DigiDisturbing Dilemma

Well, I'm beginning this chapter, writing on a notebook in our families van while going to Minnesota. Plus it's terribly dark out and we're going through Anderson, Indiana. I'm also listening to the radio on my MP3 Player 97.9 F.M. Christian radio. Well enough of that, let's get back to the story. Well, I guess I still have to do the Disclaimer, even if it's quite annoying, so…

CRASH!

Ken: Hiya! Tim does not own Digimon. He does own however his character and Arnamon and all other ones he makes up or includes in this story.

Hey! Hold it! How'd you get in here?!? It's crowded enough as it is in here.

Davis: Oooh! A D.S. Light!

Hey! What in the world? Davis, don't touch that! I'm using it as my light.

Oh, sorry.

T.K.: Doing another chapter?

Kari: Yeah, I'm excited to see how this turns out.

HOLD EVERYTHING! How'd you all get into this van?

Dad: What's going on back there? Hey, who are you people?

Me: Groan. Friends of mine that somehow got in here.

Daniel (My little brother): That's weird.

Nathan (My middle brother): I think they just came out of Daniel's D.S. that mom was playing.

Me: Wow! I didn't know our digivices had that ability.

Demiveemon: I'm hungry.

Poromon: Me too!

Gatomon: Not me.

Patamon: Me neither.

Armadillomon: I'm just tired.

(Looking at Armadillomon) Huh? You didn't de-digivolve? Wait! No food, that's ours. Yolie, Davis, Cody, send them back.

Yolie: Oh, whoops. Sorry.

Cody: Digiport open!

Poromon, Armadillomon and Demiveemon go through the portal.

Ken: I think we'll get out of your hair. It's too crowded.

Good idea. Gee, ya think?

Ken opens the portal and the rest of them go through the Digi-port.

Well, that sure was interesting. Sorry about that. I want to know how they got here. I'll have to talk to Gennai and Azulongmon about it. Oh well, anyways, back to the story.

A Digi-Disturbing Dilemma

Last time on Digimon: A New Beginning;

Davis Ichijouji: Saria's mom and dad told us about an old enemy of theirs that was back, Myotismon. It was pretty nerve racking to find out and now we all have to be real careful. On top of that, the FBI came all the way from America to talk to Matt and Mimi about Jeff. They found out that Jeff was somehow still alive and in the U.S. somewhere and that it was his twin brother who did everything Jeff asked him to do. Man, I thought Saria's mom had gotten rid of that creep for good. Now we have two problems to worry about.

(Digimon theme song (Season 1,2) Shows all the original digidestined, their kids and the Daily tasks they do in their life. Shows Tim going through the Digiport (as in season 2) Then the digimon rookie forms and then their digivolutions.

Matt re-entered the living room. "Tell me you're joking.

Mr. Kirk shook his head. "I'm afraid not Mr. Ishida. But please be assured that we will do everything to keep him away from here.

"What else can you tell us?" Mimi asked.

Sorry ma'am, but all the rest is confidential for now. Well, thank you for your hospitality, but we must be going now." With that, they both left the house quickly.

***************************

Myotismon's hideout in Odaiba park.

Someone comes up slowly to Myotismon. "You'd better have a good idea on what you're planning to do."

"I told you I don't take orders from anyone, especially from the likes of you!" Myotismon hissed. "I do things on my own, even if you did bring me back from digital data. If you dare tell me how to do things, I will destroy you personally!"

******************************

The computer room at Tai's house brightens up. Saria and Davis see it and go to the room. Tim is there looking very exhausted.

"Hey Tim, what's up?" Davis asks. "WOW! You look shot!"

"Haven't you slept?" Saria asked.

"Ugh! No I haven't. I've been all over the place. My parent's place, here, my place and constant meetings with Gennai. The one thing I haven't done is teach. Carter gave me some time off. Arnamon and I haven't stopped."

At that moment Tai entered the room. "Hey Tim! AAAH!" Tai screamed at the sight of Tim. "Tim! You look worse than someone who's been drunk, and I know what that's like!"

"Tai, that's rude," Sora said coming from behind him until she looked in and saw him. "Goodness! Okay, I take that back!" Tim, you and Arnamon seriously need to rest!"

"No! I can't. I've got things to do."

"You'd better listen to her Mr. Reynolds." Saria replied. "You know my mom is very hard on anyone who needs major rest or care. We'll let Gennai know about it."

Tim thought about that, with what thought he had left. "Yeah, you're right Saria. I guess I should lie down for a while. "With that, he left the computer room and then crashed in the guest bedroom.

Davis was amazed on how quickly he crashed. "Wow, he fell asleep instantly."

"Yeah, and he's not like his dad either," Tai replied. "His dad would never be able to stay up late, much less three days in a row. I guess Tim never inherited his dad and grandfather's big sleeping habits."

Sora agreed, "I remember, we took a two day ride in a bus, and Tim never did sleep. He said he's never been able to sleep in a moving vehicle in which he had to sit up to sleep."

"I feel sorry for him," Saria replied. "All that work in the digital world, plus teaching, then his kids, and then broadcasting and also running activities at his church. He's taking on too much."

"Saria, I agree," Tai said, "Not even Piximon, a digimon who trained us once, would have put us to work that hard. The problem is, Tim's putting the load on himself."

Sora decided it was time for everyone to hit the sack. "Now it's late you three. We best be getting to sleep as well, since we've probably got an upcoming battle soon against Myotismon. I'm going to e=mail Sarah and let her know Tim will be over here for a while getting some sleep."

Everyone agreed and left the computer room, except for Sora who sent off the quick e-mail.

****************************

Saria's room.

"Davis, I have a strange, bad feeling about why Myotismon is back, and now wants revenge on not only our parents, but possibly all of us as well." Saria told Davis very worried.

Davis put a hand on his fiancés shoulder. "Why? I don't think you should be worried about that honey. Your parents and Tim and then whoever takes on the role of a digidestined will beat him."

"But it's more than that Davis. I can't say for sure, but the bad, gut feeling I have is that someone was able to revive him by a revengeful heart."

"Wait, you're not saying that…?" Davis didn't want to believe it, but he had a hunch she was talking about Jeff.

"Jeff! I don't know, but it seems to me that he's still out there and not dead like we originally thought."

Davis was skeptical about the idea of it being Jeff. "Saria, I would seriously doubt that Jeff would still be alive."

"Still Davis. I'm going to talk to Tim about it and see what he thinks."

"That's a good idea. Now, let's get to sleep hon."

They were just about to turn the light off when Saria's computer glowed and three beams shot out of the computer.

Saria recognized them immediately.

"What in the world are these?!?" Davis asked startled.

"Don't you remember? I got a tag and crest and a digivice. It looks like all you got was a digivice. It looks like the D-3 Tim has except yours is blue."

"What's your crest symbolize Saria?"

Saria wasn't sure and took a good look at her crest. When she figured it out she squealed. "I got the same on my mom has! The Crest of Love!"

"Well, it fits you perfectly Love."

"But, I wonder why you don't have one."

"I don't know. I'm sure Tim can shed some light on it tomorrow when we talk to him. Good night now." Davis turned the lights off.

**************************

The next morning Saria and Davis woke up to find they had slept in until almost noon. They got ready then walked towards the kitchen, but not until they looked into the computer room to see Tim there. He looked much better, but now something was bothering him.

He was looking at the computer and rubbing his forehead, trying to not be bothered by what was on the screen.

"Oh boy, this sure complicates things."

Saria walked in with Davis coming in behind her. "Morning Tim. What does?"

"Here Saria, Davis, read this. I got this e-mail sometime after I went to bed last night."

To: Tim_ (This was made up for the digidestined.)

From: Fanatic_153_

C.C.: Don't Mess

_"Don't even think of trying to mess with my plans this time. This time I will make sure all of you won't live to see the future. Don't get in my way and if you think of even sending in your precious FBI or CIA to hunt me down, you're sadly mistaken. I have plotted the perfect revenge this time, and none of you can stop me this time._

_Good Bye, for now."_

"Well, that's that."

Saria gasped. "I was right. I'm sure of it."

"We still don't know for sure though, Saria," Davis replied softly.

"Right about what?" Tim asked a bit curious.

Saria and Davis told him of the conversation they had the night before, and the more he heard it he believed it all.

"Saria, you have to be right. I'm sure of it 100%."

"But how could he have gotten your e-mail Tim?" Davis asked confused.

"Davis, studying the digital world constantly has led me to figure out a lot of things. Myotismon is still digital, somewhat, so he has access to all the digital information in the digital world and since his digital information has also been in this world for all these years, it's possible he's been able to process the information from all the computers here in the real world as well. If what Saria said is true, that Myotismon was brought back somehow, because Jeff is wanting revenge and his heart is so evil at this point. Our e-mail addresses, meaning your parents, family members and any friends of theirs that are digidestined, were created by Gennai, just in case new emergencies arose in the digital world. So I bet somehow, Myotismon was able to access that information and send it on to Jeff. So maybe they're also working together, but I'm sure that, knowing Myotismon's nature, he has no liking for Jeff either."

Saria interrupted. "Speaking of the digi-world, we received these last night, but both of us have different models."

She held out a digivice, and a tag and crest and Davis held out just a Digivice. Her digivice was the old form just like her parents, but Davis had gotten a blue D-3.

Tim gasped. "No way! You got these last night?!?"

"Yep, they came straight out of the computer." Davis said. "But there's one complication, why don't I have a tag and crest, and aren't we supposed to get partners?"

"Well, I think I know the answer for you Davis, but I'm not sure about Saria's partner. We'll check at the Primary Village in the Digital World for that. I suggest we all better get going now. We can't afford to waste any time. DIGIPORT OPEN!"

Tim held up his digivice as did Davis and Saria and all of them were taken through the portal.

*******************************

Voce of Takato (Season 3) (Just for a little spice up) Wow! Jeff is back? And does he really have something to do with Myotismon returning? And who else will join the original digi-destined team? Well keep reading Digimon- A New Beginning!"

****************************

Well, I finished this one at 1:30 A.M. C.T. in Minnesota sitting on my mom's old bed in my grandma's house.

Davis walks in. Where are we now?

"Huh, wait, what?

Ken walks in with Yolie: Oh, hey Tim.

I'm watching all this as T.K. walks in holding Kari's hand with Cody walking in last.

Okay, now I'm really confused. How'd you guys get in here now?

My grandma doesn't have a computer, and my dad closed his laptop hours ago.

Ken: I'm not sure about that.

Oh well. As long as you don't wake anyone up. I guess you guys will be staying for the New Year.

Davis: Sounds good to me! Where's the party?

Davis, there is no party and it's not for another 21 hours yet. Well that's all for now. Make sure you read and review.

Real time: I really wish I had brought my computer to do this stuff.


	5. DigiArmor Energize

December 30th 2008

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm starting this chapter in Minnesota and I'm in the same room and on the same bed from where I finished my last chapter. I know the last chapter didn't have as much action, but it wasn't really supposed to. (Real Time) This chapter will. I had a huge brainstorm and just started to keep writing. It's going to be like a season 2 beginning. I'm telling you, this story will have a big twist to it.

(Back to the time of writing the chapter)

So I'm not sure again how they all got here, but the digidestined are all here, so….

Ken: Tim does not own digimon, just his character, Arnamon and other characters he makes up. The names of the digidestined's children in this story are owned by Lilac Kamiya, until Tim comes up with a name for Saria and Davis's kids and Tim is only continuing the series Patamon32 started from her series.

Uh, thanks Ken. I think. But I don't think we needed all that. Hey Ken, has Davis and Yolie gotten over the fact yet that they were a couple at one point in this story?

Ken: I highly doubt it.

Davis and Yolie are yelling in the background so Ken goes to drag her off to calm her down.

Thank goodness. At least my family is out of the house for the time being with the probable exception of my grandma, but that probably scared Daffy (my grandma's cat) half to death.

Davis: What a jerk. I don't know what Ken sees in her.

T.K. and Kari walk in with soda cans and T.K. hands me one and we start to drink.

Davis (Still rambling on): At least I have some sense when it comes to things like this.

All three of us hear that and almost choke on our sodas trying not to laugh and spit out our sodas. Then we all start to turn purple losing air fast and finally burst out laughing.

Me: (Trying to talk and stop laughing) I think….haha…I better get… to the story.

*****************************************************

Digi-Armor Energize!

The Here We Go Song plays while the three of them go through the gate (02 song)

THUD!

"Ugh! All these years and they still haven't fixed the exit portion to the gate." Tim groaned.

"Ouch! Tim, I think you're sitting on my leg!" Davis said.

"Actually, that's me." Saria replied "We're all piled onto Tim. Thanks for the break.

"Oh, so that's my status? For everyone to fall on me? Thanks a lot." Tim replied sarcastically.

Saria giggled and Davis snorted.

"Okay, according to my digivice, which I didn't know had this ability, your twins are fine. Okay now. We might want to go see Gennai first and then…" Tim was cut off by a loud screeching noise.

He looked up to see where the noise came from.

Saria and Davis also looked up only for Saria to scream. "Aaaah! A giant beetle!"

"Whuoh! Actually, that's Kuwagamon!" Tim replied.

"Kuwagamon, the beetle like Digimon. His loud noise gives him away immediately, and his claws are sharper than five saws combined. If you ever need a trimming done on 100 trees, he's the one to call!"

"But right now, he's just upset! And this is one of his better days!"

"Oh great!" Davis replied, "Don't expect me to be around him on his bad days!"

"No time to waste! Run! Just follow me! We'll be safe here."

Tim ran up to a tree and motioned for them to go in.

"Are you crazy Tim?" Sariah asked quite confused.

"Don't ask! Just get in!"

Saria and Davis reluctantly went in and then Tim went in after them.

Davis was amazed with what he was seeing. "What in the world? This defies all the laws of nature!"

"You've got to remember Davis, this is the Digital World. Anything is possible here."

Finally the noise outside stopped and Tim decided it was safe to step out.

"Well, now what? Davis asked. Just then, his D-3 started to beep. "What's this? Looks like it's tracking something."

"I think you're right Davis. I say we go ahead and follow it."

"Are you sure Tim? What if it's a trap?" Saria asked.

"Trust me Saria. I haven't known of a trap here ever since your parents and the others defeated the four Dark Masters and Apocylamon. Besides, Arnamon or Gennai would have notified me if anything seemed out of the ordinary here. And these digivices have always been pretty good tracking devices before.

They kept walking towards the area where Davis's D-3 was directing towards.

"Looks like a big cave." Davis said.

"Hmm. Interesting, I never noticed anything here before. Hey, what's this?"

"Looks like a red and yellow egg with a horn coming out of it. Ouch, that had to of hurt the chicken." Saria joked.

Tim laughed. "I doubt it was a chicken, but it seems like a digi-egg. Odder looking than what I'm used to though. And it's got the Crest of Courage on it.

Just then Tai came out of no where. "Hey Tim!"

"Whoa! Tai, what are you doing here?"

"Agumon wanted to get back for something, so I stole the opportunity to see this place again. So since the gate was opened we came through. It was some wild ride."

"Hey Tai. This Digi-egg has the crest of courage on it. Maybe it's yours." Tim said interrupting him.

"Hmm. Hey, why not?" Tai said as he went to pick it up. When he tried to pull it though, 3 beams shot out of it. "Wow! They look like fireflies. Real fast ones too!" he said as they shot out of the cave.

"That was new." Tim said. "Davis, how about you try and give it a go."

"Well, okay, I'll try." Davis replied as he went to try and lift it.

"Man, that thing was about as heavy as a boulder," Tai said.

Davis grabbed the egg, pulled it and it immediately popped off causing a red light to shine out of it. Two seconds later, a blue like dinosaur appeared and jumped straight out at Davis causing him to jump back, startled.

"Yay! I'm free, I'm free! Hi Davish! Thanks for getting me out of there!"

"What?!? Who are you?" Davis asked not knowing what was happening.

Agumon started an introduction. "That's Veemon! He's a fun loving digimon, but also a good fighter. But I always thought he was just a legend."

"Oh! He's so cute!" Saria squealed, "Just like you Davis!"

"Thanks Saria." Davis replied kissing his fiancée.

Meanwhile, Veemon was energetically running around and enjoying his freedom.

"Yipee!!! Thank you so much Davish! It was getting very stuffy in there." He said shaking Davis's hand.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Davis said.

Just then the big roominside the cave started to shake, then the ceiling caved in and a Monochromon came through.

Saria screamed and ran to Davis for protection. "Not again! Who is that?!?"

"It's Monochromon!" Tim exclaimed. "Generally, Monochromon's just fine unless you're invading his territory. His Volcanic Strike is sure to leave more than just third degree burns!"

"What's that sticking out of him?" Davis asked.

Tim, Tai and Agumon looked up and all of them gasped. "It's a Black Gear! Run!"

Tim, Saria and Davis all quickly ran with Veemon who was talking to Davis. "Quick! Open the Digiegg!" "What? How?!?"

(Back inside the cave.)

"Agumon, can you digivolve?"

"You bet!"

"All right! Just like old times. Go for it!"

Monochromon started his attack.

VOLCANIC STRIKE!

Tai's digivice starts to glow.

Agummon…Digivolve…too!

Greymon!

"Run Tai!"

Tai runs quickly out of the cave.

NOVA BLAST!

Greymon's attack minimizes Monochromon's Volcanic Strike, but the blast is still strong causing the cave to collapse.

Everyone is back outside safely except for Tai who is just running outside.

"Daddy!" Saria yelled.

Tim jumped into action. "Dino-Thunder Power up! Megaligo Ranger! Ranger of Trust! Hiya!" He jumped up and caught Tai taking the blast, but it caused neither him nor the suit any damage. "Thanks man." Tai said. "I forgot you still did that."

"No problem! Power down!" Tim returned back to his regular self and then looked up at the cave. "I wonder what's keeping Greymon?" But as soon as he asked that, the cave crumpled the rest of the way showing Greymon and Monochromon still fighting. Greymon pushed him, but off the cliff causing everyone to scatter. Saria, unfortunately though, didn't get very far tripping over a fallen log. "Aaah!" She fell spraingin her ankle. Monochromon saw it and charged, but a little too late.

Bow and Rock Punch! The attack came from behind Saria, showing Strongomon. Then he de-digivolved back to Arnamon. "Thanks Arnamon." Saria said.

But then Monochromon got back up and charged.

"No! Saria!" Davis shouted.

"Open the digiegg!" Veemon said.

"Davis, have courage!" Tai yelled.

"Here goes nothing then! Digi-Armor Energize!"

The egg shone a bright light and so did Veemon.

Veemon… Armor Digivolve to!

Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!

Tai was shocked. "Armor Digivolve?!?"

Yep!" Tim said.

Just then Kuwagamon reappeared.

"Uh oh! Double Trouble!" Davis said.

Flamedramon went off to fight Monochromon.

"Don't worry Davis, we'll take care of him." Tim said eying Kuwagamon seeing that he had a dark gear in him as well.

"Arnamon! Go for it. And you and Greymon take care of the Black Gear."

"Right!" Arnamon digivolve to! Strongomon!

Strongomon and Greymon go off to fight Kuwagamon while Flamedramon is still battling it out with Monochromon. Flamedramon uses his claws to block the opposing fire attacks.

"Those fireballs won't work here." He said.

Then he was head butted up into the air, but then stopped in mid air and turned around.

"Get that black gear!" Tim shouted.

"Fine then. I'll barbeque it! Fire Rocket!"

Flamedramon fired up into a big flame all over and then flew down towards the gear and caused it to flame up, then it came up, spun around a few times and then disintegrated into digital particles. Monochromon then turned back into normal. After that, Flamedramon turned back into Veemon, and a beam was sent into Davis's D-3 and then another beam came out of the D-3 and into his left hand and a D-Terminal like Tim's appeared.

"Wow!" Davis said, "That was intense. Saria! Are you okay?!" he said as he went to pick her up.

Saria was still scared stiff. "I…I'm fine."

Tim rushed over to make sure that her twins were okay. "Okay, according to my D-3 your twins are fine. Thank the Lord. I think maybe though, if you were in the real world the result would have probably been a little worse. The digital world might have some sort of system to comfort any life in the womb. I'll have to talk to Joe and Gennai about that later to see if I might have the correct conclusion."

"Thanks Tim." Saria replied.

Then, Kuwagamon was heard still fighting with Strongomon and Greymon and he didn't seem to be letting up. The Dark Gear was still in his abdomen. Suddenly Kuwagamon saw the group together and headed towards them.

"Uh oh!" Tim jumped back. "He's seen us, and he's not happy! It's berzerculous! (Berserk and ridiculous combined, my family came up with that after church, it was a strange discussion.) "

Kuwagamon got closer but not before an attack came out of no where.

Spiral Twister!

A Biyomon came into view as this knocked Kuwagamon back and then reared to attack his foe, but not before Strongomon and Greymon launched their attacks.

Bow and Rock Punch!

Nova Blast!

The attacks hit Kuwagamon's back which then forced the Dark gear out of his abdomen, up into the air to spin and then disappear into digital particles. Kuwagamon finally came to and flew away from the group.

"Hi, I saw you were in trouble and I came to help. However I felt like I was supposed to come here for something and… Oh! Saria! I've been waiting for you to come!"

"You've been waiting for me?"

"Yes! I'm your partner digimon. I'm Biyomon."

"Biyomon," She repeated shocked, "then I have the same digimon partner as my mom does!"

"I am? I can't wait to meet the other Biyomon then."

"Interesting, I wonder then…" Tim said to no one in particular and started to come up with some theories about digimon partners.

"Well, we might as well be heading home." Tai said as Strongomon and Greymon both de-digivolved back to Arnamon and Agumon.

"Oh yeah," Davis replied, "We have dinner tonight with my dad. He wanted to talk to us."

Then Tim realized something. "Let me go through the gate first, then Davis and then Saria. I want to soften her landing as best as possible. We can't risk the twins getting hurt. So we'll catch you as you come out of the portal."

"Good idea." Davis replied.

"Where are we going?" Biyomon asked.

"Oh, we're going back to our world." Saria said. "That's where my mom's Biyomon is and that's where we live."

"I can't wait to see it then!"

"Here we are!" Tim announced. He held up his D-3 and in seconds he and Arnamon disappeared through the portal. Davis and Veemon went next and was through after a few seconds. After a few minutes of getting situated on the other side, crashing and getting into position, Saria was next. After a minute or so Tai, Agumon, and Biyomon went through.

(Computer room: Tai's House)

"We're clear!" Tim announced. "Operation Saria was a success."

"Operation?" Saria asked not amused.

Tim grinned, "I had to get back at you for earlier."

Saria sighed as Davis tried hard not to laugh for fear that she would severely hurt him (ouch).

Then Sora's voice rang through the hallways, "Everybody, I've got brunch ready! Come an eat!"

They all realized how hungry they were and went to eat. But they all forgot about the beams of light that had shot out of that Digi-egg when Tai had tried to lift it.

___

1st beam- Residence: Cody Hida- Kendo Sensei/lawyer, Son: Brian Hida- Age 10

Cody was in the back room giving his son his daily private Kendo lesson, but neither of them realized the beam of light that passed the room as it then separated into two separate beams one going into Cody's room and the other going into Brian's room. On each of their desks, respectively, lay a yellow, D-3 digivice. The reason? No one knows for certain and they won't know what it is until later.

2nd beam

Ichijouji residence.

Ken is going through his room and cleans up until he sees a flash in his drawer. He goes to see what the cause was and finds something startling. Something, he'd forgotten about for a long time. But he couldn't remember what it was for a minute, then it all flooded back to him like a bad memory. His brother Sam, and then his stint in the digital world as a self proclaimed emperor and also a former boy genius before Tim had stopped him from going any farther to whom he was grateful for to this day. And then they found out there was a dark spore implanted inside of him by a man named Owikawa along with his created digimon, Arukenimon and Mummymon, who was being controlled by the spirit of Myotismon in which Tim successfully stopped the plot before it could be carried out. "I remember, this was my dark digivice that I held as an evil emperor, but now it seems to be something more. But what. Maybe I'll go find Wormon sometime, but not before I talk about it with Tim. He didn't realize there was a beam of light also passing his and Yolie's room headed towards the computer room where Yolie occasionally spent her time. On her desk ended up a D-3 digivice as well. Ken meanwhile wondered what was going on. Was there trouble brewing in the digital world? He couldn't see it, but he knew there was some significance of why his D-3 was glowing in the first place, but why hadn't Tim said anything if there was something happening? The former boy genius, who was still quite a genius, just decided to leave it be for the time being and go and get himself some lunch. After all he was quite hungry and hadn't eaten all morning.

___

Myotismon's hideout.

Myotismon found out the incident in the digital world that morning and knew Tim was part of the dealings. "I'll get that digidestined, he foiled my plans with Ichijouji before, but he won't foil my plans again, not this time! I have something in store for him and the digidestined, that will be virtually impossible to stop.

_______

Takato: Wow! What is Myotismon up to? What's with the new digivices, and Ken used to be a digidestined and an emperor? There's a lot we don't know about, so keep reading!"

_____

March 3rd 2009: I think I may have hit some small writers block, but it shouldn't be too serious since I'm always brainstorming ideas for future chapters. However, some of the next few chapters may be short, just to get the wheels rolling again. I want to know what you all think and what should I do for future chapters. With classes and all, I will probably be taking a break and….

Davis walks in. You're taking a break from this?

Not now Davis.

Hey every writer hits a bump sometime. T.K. says from the door with Kari beside him. Ken and Yolie follow.

Really, I've got to get to bed. It's late and I've got class at eight. Good night everybody.


End file.
